<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Him And I by Iridianisapenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288709">Him And I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridianisapenguin/pseuds/Iridianisapenguin'>Iridianisapenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Gang Leader Kim Namjoon | RM, Gangsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridianisapenguin/pseuds/Iridianisapenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which gang member Min yoongi Falls for his old best friend who owns a tattoo shop and accidentally dragged her into the gang life.</p><p> </p><p>⚠ Warnings : smuts (possibly lmao), cussing, and drug usage</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Min Yoongi | Suga &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You Can Also Find this story on Tumblr @itskpopworld</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warnings: smuts, drugs usage, and cussing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y/n  Sunbae" changho called as he tried to get his bosses attention who seemed to not be here now because she kept zoning out y/n looked at him "you have a customer," he said, y/n looked at where he was pointing and saw a Man Looking around the tattoo shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I help you?" She asked the man smiled. "Is this your tattoo shop?" He asked y/n nodded "yes sir I only have a few people working with me do you plan on getting something done today? Because if you are you're in luck our Best artist is here for the Day," She said "no I was wondering if I can buy this shop I should have Introduced myself first I'm Kim Han-bin," he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n sigh, not this again when will these people stop coming after my shop, she realized. "I'm not interested in selling my shop to some Gangsters even if you offer me so much money tell me do you see a for leasing sign up there?" She asked Han was about to reply, but  Jimin interrupted him, thank the gods for the interruption.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y/n Noona!" She heard her name being called out as he walked out of the back room Jimin noticed she was talking to han, He flared at the man knowing who he was he went to y/n.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kim Han-bin," he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, Hello, Jimin." Han Greeted with a fake smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I Thought I Made it clear to stay away from The Magic shop, don't make me call Suga." Jimin threatened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n stood in back as she watched the scene unfold itself how the hell does Jimin Know him Who the hell is Suga y/n thought She noticed how tense he got as he wrapped an arm around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han Looked down "My Apologies If you will Excuse me," he Said as he Bowed down and with that, he left the shop.</p>
<p>" why won't these people leave me alone" y/n groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin Frowned "I'm Sorry Noona" He Apologized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n waved him off "it's not your fault, I should have brought a different shop where there isn't Gangs Around, But I love this shop too much to give it up." she explained as she let out a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Sunbae "Changho called as he broke the silence between Jimin and y/n" yes Chang" She replied</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changho had his hands on his back as he got nervous because Jimin was there and he hated asking for Things like Getting out early "oh...um h-hello J-Jimin Sunbae" changho Greeted Jimin smiled at the other boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"um, y/n Sunbae. I was wondering if I can get off early today... it's because I kind of Have a date tonight and I told them I'd be the one to pick them up at Seven," Changho explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n Looked at the Clock It was five thirty, She Smiled " It's fine Chang, the Shop is slow today and we're done with our appointments so I might close early myself." Y/n Replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changho Smiled At his boss "thank you Sunbae, I promise I'll Make it up to you tomorrow, Hell I will close for you." he said as he bowed to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n waved him off " it's fine, go before I change my mind, have fun, and also do nothing I wouldn't do." she sang Changho Blushed "y/n sunbae!" He groaned as he went back to go get his phone and left the Tattoo Shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin Stayed with y/n in the front afraid to leave her alone and y/n knew that so she took the opportunity and asked that had been bothering her since earlier "Jimin, Can I ask you something." Y/n asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin nodded "sure what is it" he Replied</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"who is Suga?" she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin Tensed up again he was about to reply, but a gunshot and a window breaking interrupted him, y/n cried out in pain as a bullet hit her arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Noona!" Jimin Yelled as more bullets started flying by Jimin Grabbed a hold of her hand and dragged her out of the tattoo Shop y/n said nothing she only followed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moments later after Jimin lost the people that were shooting at them the two showed up at a bridge next to the bridge were some houses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jimin dongsaeng, where are we going?" She asked as she held on to her arm that's bleeding and in pain, Jimin didn't reply he only continued Run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowed down when they came up to a house he knocked on the door "Jimin hyung, your back and your brought someone with you!" The boy who answered the door said Jimin dragged y/n inside "hyung, go get me a Bowl of water, needle, tweezers, sponge Gauze, Roll gauze, threads now and Call suga," Jimin Ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy nodded as he left Jimin set y/n Down on his bed "Jimin dongsaeng where are we," y/n asked again "this is my room, I live here with Six of my best friends The one who answered the door that's Taehyung ," he said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung Came back with the stuff Jimin told him to get but this time he didn't come back alone another boy followed him "Jimin hyung, who's this?" He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not now Jungkook, please put the thread in the needle.While I take out the bullet, Tae, did you call him?" Jimin asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung nodded, "Namjoon, Jin, and Hoseok we're with him." Taehyung replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, please tell us what happened to her?" Taehyung asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"iKON happened, Han came In the shop asking her to buy it, but she refused. When he left, he came back with the other members and shot the place. A bullet went through her arm. She'll be fine, I just got to take out the bullet and close the wound." He explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Noona' this is going to hurt okay," Jimin said y/n nodded not saying anything but looked away from her arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin grabbed the tweezers and Found the Bullet y/n cried out in pain As he pulled out the Bullet, Jungkook gave him the Thread and started closing the wound putting a sponge gauze wrapped it around with roll gauze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jungkook, get some painkillers and a water bottle for her please" he said Jungkook nodded and left the room soon came back with the painkillers and a water bottle "thank you" She said as she grabbed the pills and the water bottle and drank them "I'm glad Changho left early" y/n spoke as she let out a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin nodded as he ran his hands on his hair "I'm sorry noona this is all my fault Those gangs were after me, Cause Well you see... I'm in a gang myself called Bangtan or BTS for short, I was ordered by Suga, our third in command. To monitor you as he heard, you opened a tattoo shop near here," He explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was that name again, Who the hell is this guy? She thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who the hell is Suga, why does he care what happens to me!?" Y/n asked getting frustrated, Jimin was about to reply But he was interrupted again but this time by a voice that made y/n's eyes widen and Froze in shock a voice she hadn't heard since she was Eighteen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's me, I'm Suga." He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yoongi oppa..." she whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warnings: cussing</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jimin, please leave us." Yoongi said Jimin nodded and left his own Room when he left Y/n stood up and punched him with the arm that the bullet went through she groaned in pain "I deserved that" he said as he cleaned the blood coming down from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n opened the door to Jimin’s room and was about to leave the house but yoongi stopped her grabbing the arm she had punched him with "Let me go Yoongi," y/n Snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I can't do that not until you let me explain why I left you when we were eighteen," he said</p><p> </p><p>"It's too late to Explain," she said.</p><p> </p><p>"yoongi let her go," someone said y/n Saw 6 boys standing there watching the scene.</p><p> </p><p>"you're hurting noona's arm and I just stitched it up," Jimin said</p><p> </p><p>"Jimin Take her back home now " the same boy Ordered Jimin nodded</p><p> </p><p>"yes Namjoon Hyung," He replied</p><p> </p><p>"but Jimin Hyung what if iKON come after her again," Jungkook said.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon looked at the youngest member of the Gang "jungkook, what are you talking about?" Namjoon asked.</p><p> </p><p>"the only reason Jimin brought here was that she turned han down from buying her shop, so he shot the place," Jungkook explained</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon Sigh as he looked back a y/n " you're staying here for tonight, I'll have Jimin drive you back home seeing as he is the only one who knows where you live and have him stay with you, Yoongi A word with you, Now." Namjoon Said</p><p> </p><p>Y/n sighed as she watched the two leaders Leave the Living room Jimin Stepped up "I should introduce you to the members, Noona These are my friends, You've already met Taehyung, next to him is the youngest in the gang Jungkook, then we have SeokJin who is the second in command And the oldest out of everyone, Last but not least we have Hoseok the one who took yoongi hyung, that was the leader of BTS Namjoon" Jimin Said.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n panicked as her vision started Getting Blurry she rested a hand on Jimin's shoulders to get his's attention, she was about to speak but everything went dark. Jimin caught her as he saw her eyes close and her legs giving out.</p><p> </p><p>"Y/n noona!" He yelled panicking, not knowing what to do.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Min Yoongi</p><p> </p><p>"Yoongi, what the fuck we're you thinking!? Did you forget we're in a gang? You could have gotten an Innocent girl killed, Hell you could have gotten both of them killed, Just because you sent Jimin dongsaeng to watch over her."Namjoon Shouted Yoongi flinched when namjoon cussed It caught him off guard he stayed Silent knowing if he spoke Namjoon is just going to lecture him more.</p><p> </p><p>"Why is she so important to you anyway?" Namjoon asked.</p><p> </p><p>"She was my best friend since we were kids until we were eighteen, her parent's found out I was in a gang and well told me to not talk to her anymore or else... I didn't want to know what the or else was, so I left her alone but weeks went by I didn't see her even at school unusual for her I found out she left to America to go to college" yoongi explained.</p><p> </p><p>It was silence between the two leaders "now because of you they will not leave her alone if iKON already Know that She's your best friend... I can't imagine what will happen when the others find out" Namjoon said as he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Y/n Noona!" Yoongi heard Jimin yell</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi was about to speak to Namjoon but he was by the door being slammed open "Yoongi Hyung Come quick it's y/n, she fainted." Jungkook said.</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi stood up and rushed to the living room "Jimin what happened?" Yoongi asked "I don't know I was just Introducing her to the rest of the members" Jimin explained</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi put her In a better position and started taking off her jacket and checked for a pulse and she had one"Jimin did she eat today?" He asked Jimin shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi sigh I see old habits never left he thought "Yoongi Hyung will she be okay?" Hoseok asked Yoongi nodded "she'll be fine she probably just fainted cause she hasn't eaten nothing all day and the pain from the bullet didn't help" he explained.</p><p> </p><p>they all sighed in relief "well looks like I'll make dinner" Jin said with a smile "I'll go help!" Jungkook told Jin and with that the two left "I will put her in my room" yoongi said as he picked her up and took her to his room Jin came in his room " Yoongi Hyung, what kind of food does y/n like?" Jin asked yoongi looked him " well when we were younger she liked kimchi jjigae a lot," Yoongi said Jin Nodded "got it the boy's and I will be back we will get the stuff" Jin Replied and with that, he left him alone.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Jin And the rest of the maknae line Boy's Soon came back with the food and started cooking while they were gone y/n had woken up "y/n Noona, you're Okay!" Jimin Said as he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug "dongsaeng " y/n Groaned in pain a bit "Jimin dongsaeng, you're hurting her." Yoongi Said "Jimin Come help make dinner" Jin Ordered "Yes Hyung " Jimin said letting go of y/n and went to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n was about to ask Yoongi what they were making but her phone ringing interrupted her she answered it " y/n Sunbae! Are you And Jimin Sunbae Okay!? I just saw what happened On the news During my date" Changho Said.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n sighed "Jimin And I are okay we're both at his house please say nothing to the cops where we are I'm glad you left early Chang," She Said.</p><p> </p><p>"Y/n Sunbae, that man he did it didn't he.... I knew he looked familiar, he's from iKON Gang, y/n Sunbae please be careful these people are dangerous," Changho replied.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n smiled "We will be fine Chang Just don't go to shop for a while okay, Be careful yourself if you need anything call me okay" she said y/n and changho said their goodbyes and hung up She noticed the way Yoongi was looking at her while she was on the phone "who's Chang?" Yoongi asked she heard a slight Jealousy in his voice y/n couldn't help but laugh "he's one of my workers, Don't worry about it he's gay." She said yoongi sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Yoongi Hyung, y/n noona, Dinners ready!" Jimin called out "thank god I'm starving!" Y/n cheered as she followed Jimin to the table when she got to the table she noticed what they made it was the dish her mom used to make whenever yoongi used to go over to her house "Jimin how did you know I loved kimchi jjigae?"y/n asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin scratched his back "um well Yoongi hyung told us Jin was the one who made it I just helped," Jinin explained y/n smiled as she bowed at the 7 boys "thank you," she said "you need not thank us let's eat before the food gets cold," Namjoon said</p><p> </p><p>Everyone sat around the dinner table y/n Sat in between Jimin and Yoongi "so y/n, Yoongi told me you went to America to study why did you come back?" Namjoon asked.</p><p> </p><p>Surprise took y/n at his Question a bit "um... I studied art in California, Abeoji hated the idea and thought I should study something else but I loved art I came back After Graduating College and found out my eomeoni died so that's when I stayed and I opened up magic shop not long after that," y/n explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... I'm sorry for your loss, I shouldn't have asked," Namjoon apologized.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n waved him off "it's fine Eomeoni, Abeoji, and I weren't always close after Yoongi oppa left me they started being demanding," y/n Explained as she continued eating "Namjoon dongsaeng if I will stay here tonight where would I be sleeping?" Y/n asked, changing the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon didn't think about that he stayed silent as he thought who she'd sleep with he didn't want to put her with Yoongi because he felt that they'll start a war world III in the middle of the night "your sleeping in my room I'll sleep in the living room "Yoongi responded Namjoon was surprised at his hyung y/n looked like she wanted to Protest but decided not too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>